Where do Babies Come From?
Plot/Summary/Overview *STORY TAKES PLACE IN FUTURE-LIKE TIMEZONE* Kammie and Krisha (5 years old) get curious and ask Drace where babies come from. CHAPTER ONE Stumbling down the stairs, Kammie walked over to her mom. "Mom, Can I ask you a question?" she asked. "Not now, I'm eating and doing the taxes," she said, eating ice cream with sardines and vegtable oil with a dog biscuit on top. "your father could answer it for you." Krisha stumbled down the stairs like her sister did. "Dad, Can I ask you a question?" she asked. "Can I too?" Kammie asked. "Ummm, Sure, I guess?" Drace replied. "Where do Babies come from?" they both asked in unison. Drace gulped. "Oh no..." he muttered. The twins looked at their father, waiting for a responce. Drace stared off into space, as if in some sort of trance. "Dad? Daaad!" Kammie said, waving her arms in her fathers face. Kira saw her husband and walked over to him, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Drace? Drace?" Kira sighed. "Okay girls, what did you do to your father this time?" she asked. "We asked him where babies come from!" Kammie said. "And then he froze up like that," Krisha said. Kira facepalmed. "No wonder..." she muttered. She walked upstairs, carrying her tax papers and mutilated bowl of desert. "Kammie, go get a glass of water." Krisha said. "But I'm not thirs--" "Just do it!" "Nyeeah!" Kammie ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water. *Three refils and one mop-up later...* "Okay, Kammie, Did you get the glass of water to wake up Dad?" Krisha asked. "Yeeup!" Kammie said, handing her twin an empty glass. "Kammie, this glass of water is empty..." she said. Kammie burped. "Toilet Water to be exact! And it was delicious!" she said. "Eeewww!" Krisha exclaimed, dropping the glass, breaking it. "Oops." "I'll go get another glass!" Kammie said. "No," Krisha said, yanking Kammie's ear. "I have a better idea. CHAPTER TWO "KAMMIE! Did you get dad's special rubber ducky? The one he always bathes with?" Krisha yelled. "Yeeup!" she said, throwing the rubber ducky at her twin. Krisha just barely caught it. "Easy!" she said as her sister stumbled downstairs. "Sorry." "Maybe this'll snap him out.." she said. She squeeked the toy duck, to no avail. "Nuh-uh." Kammie said. "Let's go make a burrito for him, Maybe that will help." "Oh C'mon, You stupid microwave, LOAD!" Kammie yelled, hitting the microwave. "Kammie, It's a Microwave, Not a Computer." Krisha said, just as the microwave 'dinged'. "Yay, It's done! Let's split it!" Kammie exclaimed, taking out the burrito. "Kammie, It's not for us, It's for Dad, Remember?" Krisha said, stepping off of the little stool they use often. "Oh, Right..." Kammie said, looking sadly at the burrito. Krisha sighed. "Once Dad wakes up, I'll make you one." Kammie squeaked with delight and hopped off the stool. CHAPTER THREE Kammie waved the burrito in front of Drace's face. His antennae sort of twitched, but he didn't wake up. "Nope..." Krisha said. "He won't wake up!" Kammie said. "Maybe he's in a sleep where you don't wake up!" She gasped at the thought and started crying. "Kammie, he's not dead, his antennae'r twitchin' see?" "Oh...." Kammie said. "I have a better idea to wake him up.." Krisha said. She walked into the ktichen, used the drawers as stairs, and pulled out a knife from the knife rack. She got off, and walked towards her sister. "Krisha..What're you doin'...?" she asked. CHAPTER FOUR Krisha cut the burrito in half and threw the knife across the room. She grabbed one half in her hand. "Open his mouth for me," she said. Kammie did as she was told, opening her fathers mouth. Krisha shoved the burrito in his mouth, and made him chew, despite he wasn't awake. She made him swallow, and waited. Nothing. "He'll never wake up..." Krisha mumbled, just as Kira came downstairs. "Hey, guys, I'm done the taxes. You guys hungry?" Krisha noded. Kammie did as well, despite the fact she shoved the rest of her burrito in her mouth with both hands, eating it in one bite. "Why don't we put in a pizza? You guys can pick the toppings." she said, picking up the twins. Suddenly, Drace jerked awake. "Pizza?" he asked. "Dad!" Kammie and Krisha yelled in unison, running at their father and hugging him. "Where do babies come from!?" they both asked in unison, smiling, thinking they would get an answer this time. Drace froze in place. He fainted. "Aww, man. Kammie! Get a burrito and some toilet water! Stat!" Krisha yelled. Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Stories Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s characters Category:Invader-Mas' characters Category:Stories Category:Family